Toy Bonnie
Toy Bonnie is the redesigned variant of Bonnie and a major antagonist in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise, appearing as a supporting antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, a posthumous antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, a minor character in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, a supporting antagonist in Ultimate Custom Night, a minor antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, and a supporting antagonist in'' Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery.'' Appearance Compared to the other redesigns, Toy Bonnie seems to have undergone the most drastic changes. He is colored a bright shiny blue, with his belly and the insides of his ears colored a pale, powder blue. He has green eyes, purple eyelids, long eyelashes, and rosy red, blushed cheeks. He also has a white circular tail which is best seen when he is crawling through the Right Air Vent. Like the other "Toy" redesigns, he is much smoother in texture compared to the original animatronics. He also has a more modernized appearance, bearing multi-joint fingers and a hard casing, as opposed to the fabric covers of the originals. Toy Bonnie also sports a red bow tie, whisker spots, and buck teeth. His eyes also appear articulated, as if he can move them freely. His pupils grow smaller the closer he gets to the player. Like the original Bonnie, when on stage, Toy Bonnie holds a guitar, which is red and white with a black neck. However, unlike his counterpart, Toy Bonnie can be seen with his guitar while absent from the Show Stage. An intriguing, yet disturbing detail is that Toy Bonnie's pupils become smaller when entering the player's office and attacking, as if the pupils contracted like organic eyes. This, however, is unlikely, as when the player shines the Flashlight directly on Toy Bonnie's face his pupils do 'not' contract despite the amount of light being absorbed - his close-up on the Party Room 4 monitor is a good example of this. Why and how this occurs is unknown, and is likely aesthetic. He can be seen holding his guitar in Party Room 3, though he does not appear to carry it elsewhere. Personality and Behavior Toy Bonnie is a haunted animatronic with psychotic issues, as, like the rests of the animatronics, he does his best to trying to catch and kill the night guard (presumably by stuffing him into an animatronic suit, which would kill him). He does not shows his dark side during the day; instead, he appears as a protective, trustworthy, nice and joyful robot, whose like to please children and adults alike. Toy Bonnie is a very common animatronic to encounter, especially on much earlier nights. He also tends to be one of the first animatronics to move offstage. Toy Bonnie appears to move very slowly, and takes his time when going through the vents. However, ignoring Toy Bonnie and spending too much time watching the Monitor will likely result with the player being attacked by him. Once the player sees Toy Bonnie in the Right Air Vent's blind spot, the player must equip the Freddy Fazbear Head before he appears with the lights flickering to avoid death. If done correctly, the player will see the lights briefly going out as Toy Bonnie slides from the right to the middle of the room, staring closely into the player's Head before vanishing. Failing to equip the Head on time, then raising and lowering the Monitor, will result in a Game Over. However, on some occasions, Toy Bonnie will not attack the player, but, rather, stay in the vent. After he's left the office, he starts again from Party Room 3. Just like the other Toy animatronics, Toy Bonnie is very inactive during later nights, though he starts becoming more active again from Night 5 and onward. Biography ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' Toy Bonnie appears as a supporting antagonist in this game. He attacks on earlier nights. Toy Bonnie starts at the Show Stage with the other two Toy animatronics, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica. He tends to move first in the earlier nights. Toy Bonnie begins his path by moving to Party Room 3. Next, he will move to Party Room 4 and will stare into the camera, just as Bonnie did in the Backstage in the original game. Unlike Bonnie in the first game, he is always the first toy animatronic on stage to move. Toy Bonnie has a shadowy counterpart that will sometimes appear in The Office as a hallucination. If stared at for too long, the shadow will fade and crash the game. Interestingly, the shadow seems to have a shorter torso than Toy Bonnie himself. Its top row of teeth are also perfectly straight, as compared to Toy Bonnie's buck tooth. He then proceeds to Party Room 2, where he can be seen crouched by the vent, about to crawl inside of it. Finally, he sneaks into the Right Air Vent in order to reach The Office. Unlike his counterpart from the first game, he doesn't backtrack when heading to The Office. Just like the other new animatronics, Toy Bonnie was scrapped at the end of Night 6 due to possible malfunctioning. It is heavily hinted that Toy Bonnie is possessed by a murdered child. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'' In The Office, Toy Bonnie's mask can be seen in The Office among the other toy animatronics. The mask is eventually burnt along the attraction at the end of the game. If Toy Bonnie was possessed, than at this point his soul is set free. ''Ultimate Custom Night'' Toy Bonnie makes an appearance once again in the game Ultimate Custom Night. He will enter the office from the right trapdoor and there's no way to stop him from doing this. The player must quickly put on the Freddy mask to stop Toy Bonnie from attacking. If the player stares directly at him while wearing the mask, he will leave a little quicker. ''Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery'' Toy Bonnie appears as a event exclusive animatronic in Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery, appearing in the Valentine's Day event. Gallery Images ToyBonnieLeaning.png ToyBonnieStaringIntoCamera.png|Toy Bonnie staring into the camera. Bunny-New-Model.jpg ToyBonnieInPartyRoom3.png|Toy Bonnie sneaking around in Party Room 3. ToyBonnieInTheAirVent.png|Hiding in the vents. Toy_bonnie_death_screen.png|Rare Toy Bonnie Game Over screen (note the eyeless face). Bonnie_2_0_close-up_eyes_shut_FNaF_2.png|Bonnie in the trailer with his eyes closed. Bonnie_2_0_close-up_eyes_open_FNaF_2.png|Toy Bonnie in the trailer, eyes open. TB_Icon.png|Toy Bonnie's Custom Night mugshot. ToyBonnieFigurine.png|Toy Bonnie figurine. ToyBonnieJumpscare.gif|Toy Bonnie killing the Security Guard. Stage.png|Toy Bonnie with Toy Chica and Toy Freddy in the Death Minigames. PartyRoom4TBonnieDark.png|Toy Bonnie staring into the camera in Party Room 4, no lights. 180.png|Toy Bonnie popping his head out of the Right Air Vent. Bonnie_with_mask.gif|Toy Bonnie sliding into view through the Freddy Head (click to animate). whatcanweuse.jpg|In Scott's second teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Toy Bonnie appears to be scrapped along with Toy Chica, BB, Toy Freddy, and Mangle. Toy Bonnie.png Toy Bonnie WORLD.png|Toy Bonnie in FNAF World. ToyBonnieVR.png Videos Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Trailer-1419451259 SCARIEST GAME EVER MADE Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - Part 1-1 Trivia *Toy Bonnie is the only animatronic which will actually be seen moving inside The Office when the mask is equipped. *Toy Bonnie and Mangle are the only "new" animatronics that have different colors than their counterparts. *Toy Bonnie, BB, and Chica are the only animatronics that do not traverse the hallway outside of the Office. *Toy Bonnie is one of the "new" animatronics that never reveals his endoskeleton eyes, the other being BB. *Toy Bonnie is one of only two animatronics to be featured as an unlockable figurine (as opposed to a plushie) that is rewarded to the player after completing a specific Custom Night preset, the other being Balloon Boy. *Toy Bonnie is the only Toy animatronic to be featured in his own eyeless screen. *It is possible for Toy Bonnie to enter The Office even if Mangle can be seen or heard in the Right Air Vent blind spot. *Just like Toy Bonnie, the Bonnie Hand puppet and Bonnet's eyes gets smaller while jumpscaring the player. Navigation Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Delusional Category:Amoral Category:Protective Category:Tragic Category:Mute Category:Anti-Villain Category:Possessed Objects Category:Mutilators Category:Genderless Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased Category:Contradictory Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Extremists Category:Insecure Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Legacy Category:Undead Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Opportunists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Successful Category:Grey Zone Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Homicidal Category:Necessary Evil Category:Posthumous